


На медленном огне

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Food Porn, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майлз всегда с удовольствием готовит для Алекса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На медленном огне

После того, как Алекс вышел из душа, вкусный запах, разбудивший его, только усилился. Он бесшумно прошел ко входу в кухню, чтобы взглянуть, что там делал Майлз, который встал пораньше, чтобы снова впечатлить его домашним завтраком.

Алекс ухмыльнулся и оперся плечом о дверной косяк – перед ним открылась сцена милая и заманчивая одновременно. Майлза у плиты он видел не раз, но не в кухонном фартуке на голое тело. Когда по утрам они были дома одни, Майлз не обременял себя одеждой, и Алекс постепенно перенял у него эту привычку. Стыдиться друг друга им было совершенно ни к чему, и сейчас Алекс наблюдал за этой благостной картиной, где Майлз ловко переворачивал что-то на сковородке, отчего завязанные на пояснице ленты фартука заманчиво покачивались и, должно быть, щекотали голые ягодицы.

Алекс не стал томить себя наблюдением и зашел на кухню, обозначая свое присутствие легким объятием. Он обвил Майлза за пояс и прильнул сзади, целуя в основание шеи. От того пахло тем же гелем для душа, как и от самого Алекса, а коротко бритые волосы были еще влажными.

Майлз повернул голову и одарил его улыбкой. «Ты крадешься, как кошка, - отметил он.  – Давно наблюдал?» Алекс усмехнулся поверх кожи плеча Майлза: «Достаточно».

Достаточно для того, чтобы его член, раздразненный долгим и приятным купанием, напрягся сильнее, реагируя на подсмотренную картину, а теперь – на трение между аккуратных половинок ягодиц. У них была достаточно насыщенная ночь, но Алекс все равно чувствовал, что ему хочется еще – не так уж важно, в какой роли. Майлз почувствовал это и хмыкнул, занятый переворачиванием подрумянившихся оладьев. «Хочешь сразу десерт?» - смешливо спросил он, позволяя Алексу потянуть за слабый узел, удерживающий фартук. «Я поделюсь, я не жадный», - отозвался Алекс, запуская широкие ладони под ткань фартука и оглаживая живот и пах Майлза.

Майлз отложил лопатку и вывернулся в объятии Алекса, чтобы прижать его к себе. Коротко взглянув в темные лукавые глаза, он поцеловал Алекса в приглашающе приоткрытые губы, а затем снова улыбнулся: «Доброе утро». Майлз скинул фартук и вжал Алекса в кухонную тумбу, подхватывая его за талию. «Ну и что это такое? – мягко поинтересовался он, скользнув второй рукой тому на пах и мягко обхватывая полутвердую плоть. – Я недостаточно выложился вчера?» Алекс огладил его плечи ладонями и ответил, ухмыляясь: «Достаточно, чтобы я захотел еще». Майлз зарылся носом в чуть влажные пряди волос Алекса и притворно пожурил: «С твоими аппетитами я будто работаю в две смены».

Настроение у Алекса тут же поменялось – он уже был готов быть усаженным на столешницу и обхватить Майлза ногами за пояс. Но тот снова шепнул ему, зарываясь длинными пальцами в волосы, почесывая и слегка оттягивая за них: «У меня есть один рецепт для тебя». «Ага», - бездумно отозвался Алекс, млея от такой ласки. Майлз же неожиданно для него опустился на колени и взялся ладонями за его бедра – Алекс не сдержал улыбки и качнул бедрами одобрительно. Майлз превосходно делает для него что омлет, что минет по утрам, так что такое сокровище еще поискать.

Майлз, впрочем, поцеловал его куда выше положенного, в живот. Алекс хмыкнул и мягко упрекнул его: «Ну Майлз». Тот оставил еще несколько влажных поцелуев на животе, после чего спросил: «Тебе что, не нравится, когда я тебя здесь целую?» Алекс положил ему ладонь на макушку и лениво погладил коротко стриженую голову: «Ну, я не знаю, это немного странно… я не могу перестать думать о тех животах, что у беременных». Майлз куснул его за мягкий бок: «Ты не о том думаешь».

Он снова прижался губами к его коже и заявил: «Ты знаешь, что в античности считали, что в идеальный женский пупок вмещалась унция оливкового масла?» Алекс фыркнул: «Они наливали им в пупок оливковое масло? Что-то они явно делали не так». Майлз внимательно его осмотрел и добавил: «В твой бы поместилась». Алекс покрутил бедрами настойчивей, куда меньше настроенный на расширение кругозора. Майлз, наконец, развел ему бедра, между которых тяжело покачивался налитой член, и заявил: «Сам виноват, что раздразнил себя. А я никуда не спешу». Алекс вздохнул упрямо, а Майлз погладил его кожу в паху, гладкую и немного покрасневшую.  «Для меня старался, - констатировал он, проводя ладонью дальше между ног, чтобы оценить всю гладкость. – Я тоже для тебя постараюсь».

Алекс прерывисто вздохнул, когда Майлз подхватил его за бедро и закинул ногу себе на плечо, открывая себе лучший доступ к самым интимным областям его тела. Вместо того, чтобы приласкать его член, Майлз широко и горячо лизнул его по промежности, заставляя Алекса хныкнуть и начать крутить бедрами активнее – тот держал его за них крепко – не вырваться, а стоять на одной ноге и вовсе опасно. «Майлз, ну зачем ты», - беспомощно протянул Алекс, вцепляясь обеими руками в столешницу. Майлз заскользил губами по нежной коже на внутренней стороне гладкого и восхитительно сочного бедра. Ответил не сразу: «Потому что ты только что из душа и хорошо выбрит, не отвертишься». 

«А ты нет, – капризно возразил Алекс, балансируя на одной ноге. – Поэтому колешься». Майлз проигнорировал эту реплику. Он больше напоминал кота, дорвавшегося до валерьянки. Еще несколько бесстыдных движений языка, и Алекс позорно заскулил и попытался сжать бедра. Майлз сжалился над ним и дал короткую передышку, в качестве поощрения втянув в рот его член и облизав по всей длине. Алекс перестал жмуриться, пронаблюдав за тем, как тот причмокнул вокруг яркой головки, но тут же разочарованно хныкнул, потому что Майлз этим и ограничился. 

«Ты стал гораздо вкуснее, когда бросил курить, - мурлыкнул Майлз. – Пожалуй, я предпочту тебя на завтрак». Алекс нашел в себе силы съязвить, хотя дыхание у него уже безнадежно сбилось: «Ты не мог бы разговаривать не с моими яйцами?» В наказание Майлз неуловимо подсадил его, чтобы у Алекса была опора, и завладел и вторым его бедром. Алекс издал какой-то задушенный возглас и стукнулся головой об шкафчик, когда Майлз перестал церемониться и, разведя ему бедра шире, принялся ласкать его языком куда настойчивей и активней. 

«Ну зачем ты меня… как бабу», – простонал беспомощно Алекс, слабо трепыхаясь в крепкой хватке, но опасаясь свалиться с тумбы, если станет сопротивляться слишком активно. «Это не так», - коротко отозвался Майлз, и это прозвучало глухо. 

Алекс весь извелся, ведь с Майлзом нельзя было иначе – от стыдной ласки в паху скручивался горячий узел, поясница нещадно ныла, а бедра подрагивали от желания стиснуть их. Он чувствовал, как между ног все горячо пульсирует, а колечко мышц сжимается от желания, но у Майлза скорее язык узлом завяжется, чем он сможет кончить от этого. 

«Майлз, оладьи сгорят!» – вдруг не своим голосом воскликнул Алекс. Майлз недовольно рыкнул и отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы дотянуться рукой и выключить плиту. Алекс лишь на секунду прикрыл глаза, а затем охнул, потому что Майлз плеснул ему на пах чем-то жидким и липким. «Ты помешанный, - заскулил на одной ноте Алекс, пока Майлз стал облизывать его вместе со сладким сиропом. – Извращенец. Не ешь меня». К тому моменту, как Майлз наигрался с ним, Алекс улегся на спину, насколько позволяла столешница, и запрокидывал голову от вымученного стыдом удовольствия.

Майлз поднялся на ноги и навис над ним, распластавшимся на тумбе. «Я люблю сладкое и тебя, - заявил он с совершенно одуревшим видом и припухшими яркими губами. – Я захотел совместить». Алекс соскользнул с тумбы и развернулся для удобства. Майлз завел его до такой степени, что он был готов на любые его выдумки. «Ах пожалуйста, совмести уже свой член с моей задницей», - проворчал Алекс, прогибаясь в пояснице. Майлз  забавы ради шлепнул его по ягодице, заставляя Алекса дернуться.

Когда он почувствовал, как Майлз ввел внутрь него пальцы, он дернул бедрами и воскликнул с истеричными нотками в голосе: «Не надо, я растянут, давай уже, Майлз», а затем еще громче: «Это что, оливковое масло?!» Майлз прихватил его свободной рукой за шею, чтобы угомонить и подчинить, пока какое-то время трахал его одними пальцами. Алекс охотно подчинился, но скулить не прекратил, вертя бедрами и жадно сжимаясь. Он постепенно сполз ниже, укладываясь животом на столешницу и предлагая себя совсем уж отчаянно. Майлз погладил его шею и отпустил, проговорив: «Сейчас, милый, сейчас».

Майлз снова крепко взял его за ладные бедра и толкнулся внутрь Алекса, облизанного и заласканного, а потому прекрасно расслабленного. Тот выгнулся по-кошачьи, сразу пытаясь подстроиться под Майлза и заставить его толкнуться прямо в простату. Тот знал его тело и владел им не хуже, чем своей любимой гитарой, поэтому короткая боль от проникновения легко затмилась нарастающим удовольствием. Майлз подхватил его под мягкий живот и сразу взял хороший, правильный темп, решив не мучить его больше.

Алекс даже на носочки приподнимался от удовольствия, млея и растекаясь по столешнице от чувства принадлежности, а от осознания того, как Майлз его обожает и сделает все для того, чтобы они оба получили наслаждение, хотелось отдаваться ему хоть целую вечность. Алекс вдруг осознал, что звенит не у него в голове, а звенит посуда в шкафу, который дрожал от толчков Майлза.

Алекс уткнулся лицом в гладкую столешницу, глуша стоны, и царапал ее короткими ногтями. Майлз тут же потянул его на себя, обхватывая поперек груди и прижимая к себе. Алекс совершенно одурел от всего, что с ним делали, но почувствовал, как Майлз страстно целовал и покусывал его в шею, вбиваясь в него мелкими толчками.

Майлз осознавал, что уже потерял контроль над собой, и что день будет загублен – оба свалятся в постель и проспят как минимум до обеда. Но как можно было иначе с Алексом, которому похоть застилала глаза, а Майлза превращала в безмозглого самца, готового взять любимое тело где угодно? Боже, Алекс превратился в идеальное сочетание мускулов и мягких округлостей – возможность любить, восхищаться и удовлетворять Майлз воспринимал как лучшую в мире привилегию.  И если их постель – в данном случае, тумба – была для Майлза алтарем, то для Алекса, скорее, будкой для исповеди, в которой раскрывались его самые грязные помыслы.

Быстро и сильно толкаясь в горячее и влажное нутро, Майлз услышал, как Алекс просит его помочь ему, жмурясь от удовольствия. Тот сам потянулся обхватить ладонью член, напряженный до болезненности, но Майлз отпихнул его руку и взялся сам, двигая рукой по гладкому стволу, влажному от смазки. Алекс закинул бедро и оперся коленом на столешницу, понукая Майлза брать его сильнее и резче – Майлз расценил это как позволение не жалеть его. Зашептав Алексу на ухо всякие пошлости, он поласкал его быстрее и позволил кончить первым. Алекс прямо-таки забился под его напором, воя от захлестнувшего его наслаждения и излился, заляпав столешницу. Майлз воспользовался его бурной разрядкой и догнал в несколько рваных толчков – ему помогла мягкая пульсация, когда Алекс сжался на нем особенно сильно.

Тот обессиленно улегся обратно на тумбу, и как бы Майлзу ни хотелось улечься сверху, не выходя из этого прекрасного тела, он пересилил себя и мягко приподнял Алекса, нежно приобнимая его. «Вставай, пойдем снова в душ, - шепнул он на ухо разомлевшему Алексу, который даже глаз не желал разлепить и осоловело облизывал пересохшие губы. – Я тебя всего выпачкал». 

«Как тебе не стыдно», - хрипловато отозвался Алекс. Майлз мягко подтолкнул его в сторону ванной, имея полное право вести Алекса, обхватив за талию. «А тебе не стыдно, что мы уже третий день из дома не можем выйти?» - подначил его Майлз. Алекс влез под душ и быстро намылился, из-за чего стал похож на настоящую Венеру в пене. «Это же ты мне твердил, что на перерыве нам ничего больше не понадобится – только еда и секс?» - напомнил ему Алекс. Майлз уже и думать забыл про свою готовку, которую затеял, но желудок напомнил об этом нескромным урчанием.

После повторного душа Майлз допек оладьи и выложил их красивой горкой на блюдо. «Поцелуй повара», - потребовал он, вытянув губы, и Алекс чмокнул его. «Они бы получились гораздо лучше, если бы я не прерывал процесс», - заметил Майлз. Алекс с укором посмотрел на него, намекая не быть ханжой. Он снова сидел в кухне голый, и это просто мучение какое-то.

«Я уже сам как оладушек», - заметил он, вздохнув и отправив в рот кусочек, предварительно макнув его в сироп. Майлз последовал его примеру  - ели они вместе, а округлялся и хорошел только Алекс. Он нырнул рукой под стол, чтобы ущипнуть Алекса за бедро, и без того истерзанное его жадными поцелуями и щетиной. Тот ойкнул и почти подпрыгнул на месте, требуя дать ему спокойно поесть.

По крайней мере, сытый Алекс не думал ни о чем неподходящем, когда Майлз улегся ему на живот, как на маленькую подушку, и наслаждался поглаживаниями по голове.


End file.
